Bloody Cherry Blossoms
by vansho-lakon
Summary: In the forest of death in her darkest hour, Sakura awakens a forgotten dark bloodline that sleeps within her and becomes a Diclonius.


(**Disclaimer**:Naruto and Elfen Lied belong to their rightful owners.)

BloodyCherryBlossoms

Chapter1: Crimson bloom

Sakura stood alone as the only conscious member of her team. Naruto was still knocked out from the fierce attack from the grass nin,Sasuke was unconscious from the extreme pain from the strange marking that the grass nin had given him by biteing his neck. Hiding under the roots of the giant trees that grew in the forest, Sakura did all that she could do with supplies they had to take care of her injured comrades. She was at her limits, her eye's barely open. She spent all night keeping guard. Unknown to her , she was being watched by the three genin from Otogakure watching her like hawk about to swoop down upon his prey.

"Zaku, Kin it's time." said the bandaged face member of the group.

"We can kill the others if they get in the way right Dosu?" asked Zaku.

"Heh heh heh of course."he answered.

* * *

"What's the matter girl tired?" came a mocking voice. Sakura quickly turned around, her eyes filled with panic. Before stood the three sound nin who attacked Kabuto during the first part of the exams "Wake up Sasuke,we wish to fight him."

"What are you bastards really up too?" asked Sakura. "I know that Orochimaru guy is calling the shots." Hearing this gave all three of them a shocked look,surprised that this girl knows the name of their master. "What is that weird marking on his neck, are you behind that too?" she then asked.

'What is that man up too?' Dosu pondered.

"We can't let you walk away knowing that, so your just gonna have to die alongside Sasuke." said Zaku with an evil smirk on his face.

"Zaku hold up."ordered Dosu.

"What for?" Zaku asked as Dosu took a few step's forward.

" The ground here has been tampered with, grass like this doesn't grow in this area." said Dosu lifting up the grass to reveal the trap underneath " That may work on a simple animal girl, but not a ninja." Dosu mockingly lectured.

"Pft, what a joke." Zaku taunted.

"Now you die." said Dosu as the three leaped forth to attack.

' I don't think so.' thought Sakura cutting a wire she hidden behind her.

"What's this!" Zaku said in shock as a giant log came swinging right at them.

"So she had a back up trap, not bad but not good enough!" said Dosu destroying the log with his sound bracer. Dosu then swung his arm down at Sakura. The sound waves from the device entering her ear's casing Sakura to vomit and her ears to bleed as her vision became blurry her body unable to move at all due to the throbbing pain.

Zaku raised up his arms reveling two small holes on his hands and aimed them at Sakura. "Howling wind blades!" as a large blast of wind came at her causing gashes to appear all over her body. she was sent flying away from her defenseless team,skidding on the hard dirt ground before coming to a stop. Kin Shunshined behind Sakura and violently grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back.

" A quick death for this worthless little bitch is too good for her. I say we should make her suffer."said Kin with glee. She pulled out a serrated dagger "Such nice soft hair you have,I think I'll scalp you and keep it as a souvenir." she whispered in her ear with delight, showing the dagger in front of Sakura, her eyes reflecting off the blade showing terror and despair as tears rolled down her face.

'If I was stronger, If only I was stronger.' thought Sakura when she suddenly felt something inside her something that she hasn't felt since she was a small child it felt like her hand's could reach out farther but they were confined within her. she felt a dark hunger swell inside her, the urge to kill.

"_Kill or be killed_" came a twisted whisper, this voice it sounded nothing like her normal inner voice. 'Who are you?' Sakura asked.

"_They are the ones that are truly worthless_." the voice said. "_KILL THEM ALL_!" Sakura suddenly felt something within her being unleashed, the confined feeling vanishing.

Kin screamed in pain as her arm's were ripped off at the elbow. Sakura's headband fell to the ground what stood in its place were two cat-ear like horn's. Sakura turned her head and gave the helpless Kin a frighting glare as she was violently ripped in half. the girl's organs and blood covering her two unconscious team mate's

"What the fuck just happened !" Zaku shouted. He suddenly felt something enter him. His chest was all of a sudden ripped open! Zaku squealed in pain as his body was ripped apart down the middle.

Dosu was frozen in shock and fear as he saw his two teammates get brutally slaughtered before him. 'What is this!' he thought when his right arm was ripped off at the shoulder. "GAAAGH!" Dosu howled in agony as he fell to his knees. The now horned pink-haired girl slowly rose up and walked over to the helpless sound nin staring down at him with cold expressionless eyes "Now you die." she growled in a dark twisted voice that sounded nothing like her voice before.

"What...are Y-" he was unable to finish as his head was ripped off his body.

Moments later up above in the trees Rock Lee has stumbled upon the scene. 'What in the world happened here?' He wondered as he saw the mangled remains of the sound team, It took all his will power not to vomit at the sight of the gore. Amongst the bodies stood a blood drenched Sakura, her head tilted downwards and her long pink hair hiding her face. One particular thing however caught Lee's notice was the strange shaped horns that were on Sakura's head.

"Saukra are you alright?" Lee asked after landing, but Sakura remained silent.

* * *

(Somewhere near by)

"Arrggh we cant find anyone, let alone anyone that looks weak!" cursed Ino as Choji walked up a near by tree to get a better look around.

"As I said the best chance would be the only team weaker than us which is Naruto's team." said Shikamaru.

"Are you nuts, they have Sasuke on their team! Naruto and Sakura may be loser's but hes in a league of his own!' Ino exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that, so called geniuses like him can easily get crushed by the pressure of the real world." Shikamaru explained.

"What was that?" Ino yelled at him giving him the evil eye"I dare you to say that again!"

' Troublesome, I say one bad thing about Sasuke and she flips her lid.' Shikamaru thought as he let out a sigh. his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Choji vomiting, catching the attention of his teammates.

"Choji whats wrong?" Ino asked as Choji pointed in the direction he was previously looking. The two move pass some bushes to investigate, only to see the gory open area with Sakura standing amongst the mangled corpses, with lee cautiously approaching her.

'What the hell happened here?' Shikamaru thought with horror at the massacre before him.

"(Blagh) Oh dear god." Ino said as she then threw up again.

"Sakura... are you alright?" Lee asked again but still no answer.

"I... ...did this...I... killed them." she said in a low murmur.

As Lee was trying to get answer out of Saukra, steam was coming off the strange marking on Sasuke's neck, he was beginning to regain conscious. The markings were spreading across his body, he opened his eye's only to see that he was drenched in blood and sight of the gore broke him out of his trance the markings disappearing, he turned to his right to see the lifeless upper half of Kin. Sasuke's body was shivering in panic he took a look at himself then back at the body, he did this two more time before screaming in utter panic and terror.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this new story. This idea about Sakura being a diclonius has been bouncing around in my head for quite sometime. I'm surprised that no one else has tried something like this before, don't worry Shadowbolt ninja and the 7th chapter of The Cataclsym within are still in the works.(writers block can be so annoying) peace out and rock on!  
**


End file.
